


See you

by Sho_Kun08



Category: Sugawara/Daichi - Fandom
Genre: #LetGo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho_Kun08/pseuds/Sho_Kun08
Summary: Let go?, It's always have been this way, nothing new
Relationships: daisuga
Kudos: 5





	See you

"𝙇𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍

"But we're both the same gender you know how is that supposed to work?"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 

"𝙄𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙨,𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙡𝙙𝙚𝙧!"

𝙸 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍

𝙻𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗

"Then I promise to marry you"

"𝙄 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤𝙤"

"𝘽𝙪𝙩... "

"𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚏

𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚝

"HAH?"

"Why me you be the wife"

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍

"𝙒𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖

"𝙄𝙩𝙨 𝘽𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙇𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙎𝙢𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙧 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙈𝙚"

𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚗 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜

"I'll think about it"

"𝙉𝙪𝙝-𝙪𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙮 𝙖𝙜𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙙"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚍

"Jerk"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎

"𝙈𝙤𝙢 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚅𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐

𝙰 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎

\---------------

𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍

"I don't know, maybe I won't come back"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗

"𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙨𝙚..."

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍

"I'll keep it"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡?"

"Yeah we'll have our own happy ending"

"𝙇𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙬𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙?"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎

"You should keep the promise too"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙜𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙤𝙢 𝙞𝙨 𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚃𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍

"Here"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍

"I want you to keep it, I made it myself"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢

"When I come back it should fit your finger"

"Let's meet again Daichi"

"Goodbye"

"𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙𝙗𝙮𝙚, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙖 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣"

𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚍

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗

"𝘽𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙚'𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙚𝙖𝙘𝙝 𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙜𝙖𝙞𝙣"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚍

"Okay then, see you soon"

"𝙎𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙆𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞"

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚢

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍  
\------------

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚢

"𝙒𝙃𝘼𝙏 𝘿𝙊 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙈𝙀𝘼𝙉"

"mom?"

\-------------

𝙷𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚏𝚊𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 

𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜 

𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜 

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚂𝚒𝚕𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍

𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖

𝙽𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗, 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏

𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜

\---------------

"𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙄 𝙨𝙞𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚?"

𝙰 𝚐𝚞𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏

𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗

𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍

"𝙎𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙢𝙪𝙧𝙖 𝘿𝙖𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞"

𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚎 

"Sugawara... Sugawara Koushi"

𝙸 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚜

𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎

\---------------

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝙸 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝙷𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏

𝙼𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑

𝙼𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 

𝙰𝚗𝚍.... 

𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖.... 

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 

We're both males

We're the same gender

He would think it's disgusting

\-----------------  
"𝙎𝙪𝙜𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙖"

𝙰 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚛𝚍

𝙸 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍

"Ah Daichi"

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚒𝚛

"𝙄'𝙫𝙚 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬"

𝙸 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚜

"You could've just texted me"

𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍

"𝙄 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩"

𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚍

"Yeah, idiot"

𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚎

"𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙖𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙛—"

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏

"What?"

𝙸 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑 

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 "𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎"? 

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍

"𝙇𝙚𝙩'𝙨 𝙜𝙤, 𝙄 𝙛𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙 𝙖 𝙣𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙗𝙮 𝙘𝙖𝙛𝙚"

𝙰 𝚌𝚊𝚏𝚎? 

𝙱𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚖 

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 

\------------

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙎𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩"

𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠

"𝙊𝙝 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙫𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙚"

𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝙼𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗

𝙷𝚘𝚠

𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚎

"How"

"How do you know"

𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍

"𝙄𝙣𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙩𝙨?"

𝙸 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚆𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝

"𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩𝙨"

"You know everything do you, what is your relationship with me, how do I know you"

𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙

"𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜"

"𝘿𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪"

𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝

"𝙄 𝙧𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙘𝙖𝙧"

"𝙏𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙚𝙭𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙘𝙖𝙧"

" 𝙄 𝙧𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙖𝙧"

"𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣'𝙩 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙡𝙚𝙛𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩𝙧𝙮 𝙮𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙.... "

𝙸 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍

"𝙒𝙚𝙡𝙡.... 𝙄 𝙜𝙪𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙘𝙖𝙧 𝙙𝙞𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙠... "

"𝙆𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙤𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜"

𝙷𝚘𝚠, 𝚍𝚘 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞

"Then who are you"

"𝘼𝙣 𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚"

𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍? 

𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚢

𝙼𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚛

𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚖? 

𝙱𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚊𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖? 

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖

"𝙃𝙚𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧"

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍

𝚆𝚒𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢

𝙸 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗

𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍

𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎

𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎

𝙼𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖

𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸'𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚜, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎, 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎

\-------------  
𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛

"You like her?"

𝙼𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍

𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍

"𝙔𝙚𝙖𝙝... 𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙚.... 𝘿𝙚𝙖𝙙"

𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝

𝙾𝚛 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎

𝙸 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚜 up

"you should confess"

𝙽𝚘 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎

"𝙄 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡"

"𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙗𝙚𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙢𝙚"

"𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙚𝙬𝙨"

\--------------  
"𝙆𝙊𝙐𝙎𝙃𝙄𝙄𝙄𝙄𝙄"

𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚍

𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 

𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜

𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎? 

"𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙞𝙙 𝙮𝙚𝙨"

"𝙒𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜!"

𝙾𝚑

𝙸 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎

𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗

"That's good"

𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚍

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠 𝙩𝙤𝙤 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮"

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝

𝙸 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍

"Of course I am"

𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙖 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙚𝙣𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝"

"How"

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚛𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢

"How could I, when the one I like doesn't even feel the same way"

\-------------

𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚜

𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎

"......."

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚖 𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚠? 

𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐

𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚖

𝙸 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢

"We should stop"

"𝘽𝙪𝙩"

𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙

"Let's not see each other anymore"

"𝙁𝙤𝙧 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙄 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙡—"

𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑

"Don't say it"

"Don't...."

𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍

"𝙄 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙙"

𝚆𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝

𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖

𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚝

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎

𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚎

𝙸 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝? 

𝙳𝚒𝚍 𝙸? 

\--------------  
𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝚒𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔, 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚍

"You were good to me"

𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎

𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚝

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚞𝚕𝚝

𝙸 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎

\--------------

𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎

𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍

"Please come to my wedding"

"You're expected to come"

𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝙸 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍

"Just one last time"

𝙸 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚕𝚢

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍

"𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚒𝚝"

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍

"I'll go"

\---------------

𝙰𝚑

𝙸 𝚜𝚎𝚎

𝙸 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞

𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘

𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚜, 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍

𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚒𝚜𝚝, 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚒 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 

𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝙸 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚜 

"𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚎"

𝙸 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 

𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎, 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚢

𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚘, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎

𝙸𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝

.... 

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍

"𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙫𝙤𝙬𝙨 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚"

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 

𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞

𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚝, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚝

"𝙄 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙖 𝙛𝙖𝙢𝙞𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪"

𝙸 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚊𝚛 

𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚝

𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚝

𝙰𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎

"𝘿𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝘿𝙖𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙎𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙢𝙪𝙧𝙖 𝙖𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙪𝙨𝙗𝙖𝙣𝙙?"

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍

"𝙄 𝙙𝙤"

"𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙙𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙖𝙞𝙘𝙝𝙞 𝙩𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙬𝙞𝙛𝙚"

𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍

"𝙄 𝙙𝙤"

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙙𝙚"

𝙼𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝

𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚜𝚘 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚎

𝙱𝚞𝚝, 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎

𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎

........ 

𝙸 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚗, 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢

"𝘼𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙛𝙚𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙟𝙖𝙘𝙠𝙚𝙩"

𝙸 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚖

"Ah sawamura no it's fine—"

𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚎

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝙴𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸'𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚜

"𝙄𝙩 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙤𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙞𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙄 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙞𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙞𝙩"

𝙸 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍

"Congratulations on your wedding"

"𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙠 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙄'𝙢 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙙"

𝙸 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎. 

"Yeah"

𝙾𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝙸 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎

𝚂𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 

𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 

𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏

"Hey What did you think of me back in high school"

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚎

"𝙄 𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙪𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣, 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙜𝙤𝙩 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙚'𝙧𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙩𝙝 𝙢𝙖𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙮 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙥𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮"

𝙸 𝚌𝚑𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍

"What are you talking about now that's fine you're happily married now"

𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚊 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎, 𝙸 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢

𝙲𝚊𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 

𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚖 𝙸 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍

"𝙔𝙚𝙖𝙝"

"Hey, is it really bad if I ask for something right now?"

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍

"Can I hug you?"

𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝

𝙷𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜

𝚆𝚊𝚛𝚖

𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖, 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚞𝚙

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙞𝙩 𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙪𝙧𝙩, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙄'𝙢 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚"

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙘𝙧𝙮"

𝚃𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎

"Sorry, I don't think I can stop it"

"Just stay like this for a while"

"Just a while"

𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔

"Take care of her for me alright?"

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝

𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔, 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎

"Be a good husband for her"

"When you have kids be sure to tell me alright? If it's Your child I'll surely buy a lot of gifts for them"

"I'll let you go"

𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛   
𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎

"𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙜𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙚"

"𝘽𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙢𝙚"

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚢𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎

𝚃𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚞𝚝

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙽𝚘 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝙸'𝚖 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝙸'𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘

𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝚂𝚘

"Thank you for Everything"

𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎

𝙱𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢

𝙸 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚘 𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜

"Take care"

"𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙤𝙤"

𝙸 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚠𝚎'𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎

"You're wearing the ring I gave you?"

𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍

"I want you to hold onto it"

"𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙙𝙚𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙤𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙞𝙩"

"Hey Daichi You're Happy right?"

𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎, 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘

𝙷𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍

"𝙄'𝙢 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮"

"That's good then"

𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎

𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚖𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚌𝚑, 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘

𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗, 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛

𝙸 𝚋𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 

"Go get your happy ending"

𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎, 𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚖𝚎

𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚞𝚙, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚗𝚘𝚠

𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜, 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛

𝙸 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝙽𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍

𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 

𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜

𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚎'𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚞𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞

𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎, 𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸'𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 

𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 "𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝" 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚜, 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚗𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎, 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒'𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚖𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝

𝙸 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚠

𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎

𝙸𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝙸 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎, 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠 , 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚘? 

𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 

𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗

"Sa-yo-na-ra Daichi!"

𝙸 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎

𝚂𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚋𝚢𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎, 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝙰

"𝚂𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚘𝚘𝚗"

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a note this is my first fan fiction in this account I hope you appreciate it!


End file.
